Paradox
by Diamond Jedi
Summary: Defeated, Nuada must now abide by the principles and regulation of the BPRD. Frustration and urgency soon thrust him into encountering a woman with an awesome ability. Alternate Universe Hellboy II. Nuada/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Defeated, Nuada must now abide by the principles and regulations of the BPRD. Frustration and urgency soon thrust him into encountering a woman with an awesome ability. Alternate Universe Hellboy II.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Dipping my feet into new territory, so, please be kind and review.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Chapter One

"That's the third time he's given me that look," Susanna Grey commented, her fingers curled around a steaming cup of tea, while staring out the corner of her eyes to behold the unique individual seated at the far end of the cafeteria. He, the Prince of the Unseen Realm sat alone; his back straight, shoulders squared, indifferent, and perfectly content to exhibit a mood as boorish as the sharpness of his tongue which was cold. Upon their first meeting, he'd addressed himself in a manner that professed his arrogance and distain for her kind.

"It's a look he gives us all," Liz Sherman remarked, rolling her eyes, and dipping her fork into the third slice of chocolate cake she was having for that afternoon. "We are, after all, the morally depraved race."

"Maybe, it's because I was bent on getting a sample of his DNA to be stored in the archives," said Susanna, averting her eyes away from the dark prince whose glare would cut through solid granite, a shiver tracing up her spine.

She recalled the incident in detail.

It was worse than the time she interned for a year and a half at a Pediatric office. But even four year olds didn't put up a hassle as his royal highness. She closed her eyes to memory traversing through her brain and her jaw set; her backside still smarted from the brute force that sent her sailing to the ground when he'd pushed her and moved to flee from the infirmary.

Agents were instantly on him. That didn't stop him. Nothing could stop him except a sister's plea. Susanna was amazed at how quickly Nuala calmed her brother just like the sea after a raging storm. With great reservation, Prince Nuada had surrendered to her care, and regarded her with great suspicion as she worked to remove a small sample of his blood.

He questioned her intentions and she answered plainly. She was going to study it. If there was any good he could contribute to the world it was the phenomenon that allowed him to heal so rapidly despite his scars well seen in his flesh.

"To give you humans an edge against my kind," he said bitterly, rubbing his arm, and hopping off the table and adjourning to his quarters.

Susanna could do nothing but stare after the harden creature stalking away.

Was there no peace within him? Did he find humanity so revolting?

Liz snapped her fingers, startling her out of her thoughts. "Why don't you come on missions anymore? I could use another agent that doesn't have a Y chromosome out there with me."

Susanna moved her head from side to side. "I'm better off here," she sighed. "You, Red, and Abe appear to have everything under control."

"Not for long," Liz said patting her protruding stomach. She was now three months into her pregnancy. "I'm gonna need you to keep Red in line while I'm on leave."

"I've lost my edge."

"That's bull and you know it."

"Be that as it may," Susanna sipped her tea. "Chasing ghosts and demons isn't really my thing."

"Or maybe you choose to hide behind microscopes and computers so you don't have to think about John."

At the sight of the pain flickering across Susanna's face, Liz immediately regretted the words uttered. She mentally kicked herself in the rear and wished she hadn't been so careless as to tread on a subject so painful.

It was John Mayer who'd talked her into coming back to Bureau of Paranormal Research and Development when she'd lost sight of herself. It was he, who dated her briefly, then found happiness with Susanna only to die in her arms on a mission a while back.

"John has nothing to do with it," Susanna said weakly, and strived to swallow the lump growing in her throat. She tossed her head in the air, blinking several times to suppress her tears.

"Oh Sue—I—" Liz cried leaning forward.

"I—I've got to get to work." Susanna cleared her throat and rose with her empty tray. "Don't forget to drop by Thursday so I can have a look at those babies."

Liz sighed and nodded in agreement. "Thursday."

A satisfactory smile on her lips, Susanna crossed the floor, and deposited her tray. She noticed how the prince had already left although his tray remained on the table.

"Hmm, royalty."

--

'Humans…they think they own everything…and these Americans are the worst.' Nuada deliberated in extreme detestations as he stood high above the foyer beneath a grand rotunda. His defeat at Antrim, within the Giant's Causeway, had brought him under the subjection of the humans and for weeks he did little else but observe their mannerism.

Like rats they scurried here and there, their thoughts consumed with the most trivial of things. His eyes glued on a woman with scarlet hair babbling inanely with a male counterpart. His sensitive hearing registered every syllable spoken and their mindless chatter only seemed to aggravate him further.

His hands clenched tightly on the railing when he sensed his sister's presence.

"How long have you been there sister?"

"Not long. Your heart is greatly troubled."

Nuada stiffened at her words. "Please my brother, don't make this more difficult than necessary," Nuala pleaded, approaching him with caution. She was earnest to appease his volatile spirit, yet at the same time, fearful of how he might react. He was a paradox. A whirlwind of emotion that spewed out contempt and abhorrence for the human race. If only he could see there was still good left in them.

Nuada scoffed. "Difficult was the years I spent in exile." He whirled around to stare into a lovely oval face framed by silvery golden hair and deep into kind, entreating eyes. "This! This is unbearable."

"It needn't be if you could just…"

"What?" he inquired tipping his head, his amber eyes flashing murderously. "Surrender as easily as you so that their conscience can be appeased and their nature goes unanswered?"

Nuala reached out to touch his face but he shied away. "Don't touch me." His senses reeled and he stepped to the right of his sister, looking her over in disgust. "You're no longer mine. You've given yourself to this…this _Abraham_."

"Brother—"

"Do not speak to me."

Tears welled in her eyes. Her breath caught at his harshness. The connection they shared, which was ever so powerful, seemed to wane with each hardened step Nuada took till there was nothing but emptiness and cold isolation.

--

'These humans are wise to leave me to my own company' Nuada thought as he stormed down the hallways of the BPRD, determined to reach his quarters before he dispatched an agent who breathed on him the wrong way. Alas, he'd been stripped of his weapons, sacred objects passed down to every Elfin Prince long before his time.

The humans were keeping them concealed until a level of trust was established.

But there was no trust.

Their superior, this Manning, claimed he was free to go about as he pleased but their cameras spied on him at every turn. They had doubled their guards outside the building and agents followed him to and from his chambers.

Fools!

Did they think he did not know? Did they think he wasn't aware? If he'd ever desired he could leave this place and finish the work he set out to do. True, without the crown of Bethmora, the Golden Army could never awaken. The Liz Sherman had made sure of that, yet there were other ways to bring forth the end of mankind. The Golden Army was just one of many ancient relics hidden across this forsaken world.

His patience was exacerbated. His restraint pressed to the limit. Nuada understood all too clearly he couldn't suffer the mere sight of the humans any longer. He had to escape but first he needed a subtle distraction to aid in his flight.

Scheming, his ears pricked as the highly developed hearing tuned in on a woman's voice echoing in a chamber across the way. He turned in his tracks, following the sound, till he stood before a massive door of gird steel and iron. His hand rested on the key coded panel as he mentally absorbed the aura of the last agent whose fingers graced the pad.

Hitting the correct keys, the doors parted.

Anger seared his mind once he recognized the interior chamber; the instruments on the tables and all manner of gadgets and mechanisms stored in glass cabinets. He tailed the voice and spotted a woman bent over a microscope a couple of feet in front of him.

His eyes dimmed.

Nuada knew her to be the same woman who was so adamant about extracting a part of his life force. His fingers clenched into a fist. Approaching, he took in her features. Surprisingly, she was tall for a human female, nearly equaling him in height. Beneath the heavy white coat, she looked to have a strong, but lean build. Tresses of hay colored hair were pulled together in a tight bun, nevertheless, a few wayward strands curled about her slender neck.

Nuada paused as she exhaled and lolled her head back and to the right; a hand reaching up to rub her shoulder. Grunting, she commenced with her work, picking up a small tape recorder to speak. The utterance of his name lashed out at him and he became enraged that a human would dare address him so informally.

He spoke loudly. "Deciphering the mysteries of my people?"

His voice echoed throughout the chamber, scaring Susanna half to death. She spun in her heels eyes as large as golf balls. Her mouth popped open as she gawked at the prince. "How did you get in here?"

"That was no trouble for me," he responded. "You humans. You've yet to learn how to cover you're tracks. You're auras are as clear as the brightest morn and twice as foul. Quite easy for me to detect."

Hardly swayed by his mysticism, Susanna glared at him. "This area is restricted for authorized personnel. I think you better leave before I call security."

"Why? I've done you no harm…as of yet."

The look he gave her made her body grow cold and she literally felt the blood drain from her face. Tentatively, Susanna took a step back as Nuada started to move about the laboratory, his fingers gliding over keyboards and instruments, the whole time keeping a sharp eye on her.

"What mysteries has my blood revealed?" He locked his gaze on her, the golden orbs blazing like a flame.

"Nothing," she said, struggling to keep her voice under control, motioning to the left as he circled closer to her. Her heart pounded in her chest. Beads of sweat saturated her skin and her tongue cleaved to the roof her mouth. She set her focus on the emergency alarm docked on the wall beside one of the cabinets.

If she could reach it? No. She had to reach it and willed her legs to keep walking, while bracing herself against the table.

"I—I have some—sequencing and analyses to do—it—it takes time."

A smile tugged the edge of Nuada's mouth as he lifted his head, his eyes closing slowly. "I have nothing but time, tis the beauty of immortality, but it also bears a price that filled with pain and memories." He said and visions of his father surfaced in his conscious thoughts. His desire for the crown piece had brought for his death, but it was all for not.

Seizing the opportunity, Susanna bolted for the alarm while the prince was momentarily distracted. It was a sad attempt. The prince moved in fluid speed, seizing her by the arm, and throwing her roughly into the wall. An agonized cry escaped her lips, the back of her skull smarted. Enraged, she wrestled him, sadly, he proved to be the stronger and more agile of the two. He gripped her wrists, shackling them in his large hands, and pinning them back to the wall. Pushing the weight his body into Susanna, Nuada virtually had her pinned with no air of escape.

"Admirable," he said in sheer amusement, "but futile, like you're entire existence." His eyes swept across her face, taking in flushed skin, ice blue eyes and a pert mouth. His mouth widened into a large smile. "You could almost be beautiful if it were not for the human within you."

The insult cut deep like a knife and she quivered, anger boiling. She tried to knee him in the groin but he seemed to be aware of that basic self defense maneuver used by all women. He snickered at her pathetic endeavor.

He thrust her hands up above her head and locked both wrists together in one hand. The other hand free, he waved it over her face, briefly toyed with the loose strands of her hair, before resting it on her chest.

"Susanna…is it? Well, Susanna, I'll have you know you're death will not be meaningless, but the catalyst to my escape." He clasped his fingers about her neck, the digits tightening into a death grip. "I understand if this comes as a small consolation."

Susanna gagged and squirmed, struggled to breathe. Eyes clouding, pressure built in her head, and slowly she began to lose consciousness. Her lungs burned as the need for air became violently desperate. She felt the prince's fingers clamp harder on the muscles of her neck.

With no other resolution, she drifted, eyes lolling to back of the skull.

A tremendous force of energy surged in a pulsing wave, shattering the glass cabinets, uprooting tables and chairs, sending instruments and machines flying all about the laboratory.

Nuada was plucked cleanly off the ground and sent hurtling through the entrance; its doors demolished by the explosive energy.

Susanna toppled to the ground gasping for air, replenishing her depleted lungs, and fighting the blackness threatening to take hold. Her head throbbed. She felt dizzy and her ears ached as red lights flashed and the alarm resounded. She got on her hands and knees, looking toward the ruptured doorway as agents came running to the lab guns drawn. She spotted the prince lying in the debris. Whether he was alive or dead didn't matter to her in the least.

The agents looked completely beside themselves as they looked from Nuada to Susanna and back to the fallen prince. Holstering his gun, an agent approached. "Are you okay Dr. Grey?" he asked sinking to the ground beside her.

Tears stung as she shook her head. Her voice box pinched as she tried to speak. Her mouth was terribly dry.

"Mein Gott, vhat has happened to the lavoratory?"

Susanna saw Professor Krauss trailed by the director of the bureau, Tom Manning, run down the hall.

"Susanna, what happened?" Manning asked a bewildered look on his face.

She glared at the prince being scrapped off the ground. He was dazed and falling in and out of consciousness. She tore her eyes away, shaking.

Manning darkened, returning his attention to Nuada. "Did he try something?"

"N—no," Susanna lied, "no—s—spell. It…it was another…bad spell. I was giving Prince Nuada a tour of the lab when it happened."

"I thought you had a handle on the episodes," Manning said, helping her to her feet.

"I—I—" she sighed, lowering her head. "I'm sorry."

Manning gave her and admonishing look. "You've been working too hard," he touched her shoulder. "Take the rest of the week off."

"But…"

"Don't argue, go. I'll take care of things here."

Nodding, Susanna thanked him kindly, and headed to her private quarters.

"And you fellows," he said, looking at two agents still holding up the prince. "Get him out of here."

--

"Abe, I'm so sorry. It slipped my mind that the princess would be harmed." Susanna cried removing the stethoscope from her ears and un-wrapped the blood pressure monitor from about the princess' arm. She placed the items back into a case and rose off the bed where Nuala lay unconscious.

"You should have been more careful," replied the amphibious humanoid. It was obvious to her he was trying not to show how upset he was, but she knew. Whenever he was disturbed emotionally he would never look anyone in the eye and often fidget.

"I tend to react when a man or elf has his hand wrapped about my neck, Abe." She said angrily and stood, packing up her bag.

"What perplexes me is you didn't tell Manning about the incident?" Abraham angled his head. "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie," she corrected. "I simply didn't tell the truth."

He flinched, blinking large ominous eyes that made a somewhat wet sound as he opened and closed them. "What's the difference?"

"Manning has enough on his plate and relations with his royal pain in the ass are strained as it is. Why fuel the fire? It's probably want _he_ wants."

"Perhaps—" Abe began to say but jerked around to the sound of Nuala rousing. He abandoned Susanna to swiftly meet Nuala as she groaned, pushing herself to rise on the bed. He took her small white hand in his. "Are you all right?"

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Well…"

Susanna came forward. "It was mine fault. More like the impulsive tactics of a bitter prince."

Nuala's cherry lips fell open. "My brother tried to harm you."

"Kill…is the _proper_ term," she held out her hand in order to appease the regal lady who eyes foretold her shock and relative presumptions where her brother was concerned. "I'm fine."

"I'm terribly sorry—I—he—"

"Doesn't mean to be that way." Susanna made a face and released a breath. "Right. I get it. He's you're brother. You have to defend him."

Turning, she left Abe's private lodgings, walking down the maze of halls to her own place of residence. It had been her primary target after the _incident_. She wanted to scrub the impression of Nuada's fingers off her throat, take a Valium, curl up in bed, and forget an elf had tried to end her life.

She couldn't imagine why he was so cruel.

Considering the amount of times she had seen and read Lord of the Rings, she assumed elves were peaceful, wise beings. Kind and generous. Guardians of the earth. After meeting _this_ prince, she scrapped everything she once believed about these mythical creatures since she was a child.

She made a right, dodged an agent carrying a grossly hideous creature, and was about to enter her room when she was intercepted by the agent who'd been the first to come to her aid.

"What is Rick," she exhaled, annoyed, head aching. "I was about to call it a day."

"The Prince…he's awake."

Her blue eyes glimmered. "And—" she said coldly, folding her arms.

"Manning wants you to give him the once over."

"Manning gave me the rest of the week off."

"Actually," Rick shifted his footing. "His Royal Highness also requested to see you."

--

Reluctantly, Susanna found herself walking to the far side of BPRD, calculating exactly how she was going to attend to the prince without entertaining delights of vengeance. The very thought of him blistered every neuron in her brain. She was moving so slowly, every now and then, Rick would throw her a questioning look. They turned and headed up a short flight of steps, working their way down the hall to a door of brass.

Rick punched in a code that was automatically activated at a certain time in the evening whenever the Prince entered the chambers. He would be sealed till dawn then was allowed to leave when there more agents about the building.

'For security,' Susanna thought bitterly. Little good it did her, her finger brushing the sensitive skin of her neck. She could almost feel the imprint of the Nuada's fingers still curled about her throat. She shivered, emotions she'd kept in check earlier, spilling into a single gob of tear that rolled down her check. She straightened quickly when Rick turned around.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

A tiny smile lifted her lips. "Thanks."

He stood aside, allowing her access to room. As she stepped through, the doors mechanically swung shut in a loud clunk. Her heart raced. Catching her breath, she started to move cautiously into the room, taking into the rich colors of gold, ruby, and sapphire that adorned the carpet and hung from the walls. Upon his arrival, he demanded that Manning accommodate him according the rank and nobility of his birth.

"Such arrogance," she clucked, wandering the room. He was nowhere in sight and she started to wonder where he might be.

"Arrogance." She spun around startled, defensives rising, her powers humming through her blood. "A nature associated with your kind perhaps, not by mine."

Susanna looked frantically about the room, trying to locate the voice that resonated. "Where are you?"

Prince Nuada appeared from another room attached to the living area wearing a black robe-like tunic embroidered with flicks silver at the collar. His silvery-gold hair shimmered and swept over his shoulder as he moved. His eyes glowed like burning hot coals, enhancing the pallid color of his skin. To Susanna, he was almost ethereal, if not born out the imagination of every mythical book she'd ever read. A god even, if not for the heart she knew to be black as night.

"Your Manning proclaims I have my liberty, but keeps me isolated here, the doors barred and sealed."

"It's for your own protection," Susanna replied, a hard edge in her manner and speech, glaring as he neared.

Nuada let out a chuckle. "Mine or yours."

"Listen asshole," she hissed. "You tried to kill me, so let's not pretend we are going to have a nice conversation. Where do you hurt so I can fix it and get out of here?"

"Everywhere," he said. "Knowing I must live and endure your company."

"Seek therapy." Susanna turned to leave.

"You're not like the others," he called after her. "A great error of judgment in my part."

"That seems to be you're track record."

Nuada took a step to her. "What are you?"

"A _human_ who is not trifled with your highness," she snapped, folding her arms.

"But you're not human," he said. "You're like the Liz Sherman. You possess great power."

Susanna titled her head, staring at him coldly. "If you must know, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind."

"What manner of things."

Eyes dimming, she levitated the black medical bag she was carry. "All kinds of things."

"Impressive."

"Am I."

"Quite," he said. "You've elevated yourself above the verminous creatures that you are."

Rigid, Susanna attacked. "What gives you the right to speak to me that way? What have I done to you?"

"Your hearts are empty and your greed is great. Never satisfied with what is given unto your kind, you've conquered, spilt blood, and drove my people out of existence. Taking what is rightfully ours and destroying the world in your wake."

"And your idea was to what," she replied, sharply. "Conquer and shed more blood. Isn't that a contradiction in your ideals of this peaceful utopia you uphold."

Nuada angled his head, narrowing his eyes. "When my people are delivered of the humans I will have my peace."

"You're mind set hasn't changed I see," she snapped. "It was pointless allowing you to stay here." She whirled around clutching her bag. "I should have told Manning of what you did to me."

"Why was it so important that you keep it from him?"

Susanna glanced back at him. "I was seeking my own form of peace." Turning, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Defeated, Nuada must now abide by the principles and regulation of the BPRD. Frustration and urgency soon thrust into encountering a woman with an awesome ability. Alternate Universe Hellboy II.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Chapter Two

Barely had Susanna's head touched her pillow when suddenly red lights began to flash wildly and an alarm blared noisily throughout her bedroom. Growling, she thrust her head under the pillow in order to drown out the sound, yet very little improved. In fact, the grating clamor of noise seemed to bore its way through the plush cotton and straight into her skull.

Vexed, she yanked the pillow off her head, tossing it across the room. She sat up straight and glared at the red lights spirally dizzily across the walls, reflecting of a number of objects, and paintings decorating her room. "Just stop already," she whined, knowing full well another paranormal activity was discovered.

It was time for Red, Abe and Liz to go to work.

For a brief second, she remembered the days when she once geared up and ventured into far off regions of the city and the known world, to tackle creatures found only in nightmares. Then she remembered John and priced he'd paid in saving her life.

She quit professionally, but not the BPRD.

She realized she could never quit, partly because her job was _always_ interesting, and because she was different. And different didn't sit favorably in a society that strived for normality at every inconceivable angle. There was, really, nowhere else for her to go.

Planting her feet on the cold, black marble, she pushed out of bed, and went to get her pillow. She let out a heavy sigh just as the alarm switched off and silence took its place. As she fluffed her pillow, a voice came over the speaker.

"Dr. Grey," said an agent.

"Yes," she said grumpily.

"Manning wants to see you down in the main hanger?"

A question pushed her eyebrows together. "What's happened?"

"He'll inform you once you've arrived. He expects you to show in ten minutes."

Lips contorting, Susanna shook her head, flinging the pillow onto her bed. "So much for getting the rest of the week off."

She headed to the armoire and threw it open. Selecting a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, and one of John's light blue shirts, she dressed, tugged on her boots and left her room.

Outside her private chambers, there was an air of frenzy; agents were running amok up and down the halls of the facility. Apprehension squeezed her. The last time she'd seen this much excitement in the building was when one of the creatures had managed to get out of the holding cells. She gasped, Prince Nuada arising in her thoughts.

"He's escaped hasn't he!" Susanna exclaimed bursting into the underground hanger, where she found Manning, twelve agents, Liz, and Red as they prepared climb into the back of a garbage truck. All, except Abe who was all too enamored by Nuala, glance up at her. "That sneaky, lowlife, son of a—"

Nuada emerged out the shadows, coming into her line of vision, emanating a hostility that sent tingles up her spine. She tore her eyes away just as Manning turned a look of confusion on his face. "Who are you talking about?"

Panic surged as her breath caught and her mouth fell in open. Eyes never faltering away from the prince, Susanna searched hastily for an excuse to her rash behavior. "I—thought—someone wasn't where—they should be," she state, staring at Nuada from the corner of her eyes, and then let out a breath in a puff. "Sorry, I had a long day."

"It's going to get even longer," said Manning. "We've got a call from the folks at the Museum of Natural History. Apparently, they claim something…a monster of some sort is running rampant throughout the grounds wreaking havoc. It ate several visitors and four security guards. NYPD's got it cornered somewhere."

"Great," Susanna said without an ounce of excitement in her tone. "Love to hear the full details when you all get back, so if you don't mind—"

"There'll be no need for debriefing. You're coming with us."

"WHAT! Sir, I—"

"I need you Susanna," he said in urgency. "I need you right here back on the team."

"I—I can't, sir," she released a wearied breath. "I'm sorry."

Taking her aside, Manning spoke in a low voice. "I need you Sue. I need an extra pair of eyes out there to keep a watchful eye on the prince."

"What does the prince have to do with anything?"

Manning's mouth firmed into a thin line. "He's coming with us."

"What! Are you insane?" Susanna cried, exchanging dark glances with Nuada. His menacing eyes bore into her and remembered the words they'd traded with each other. The Prince's goal was obviously clear; he was more determined than ever to rid the world of humanity. "We can't trust him Manning. We just can't. He's too much of a liability."

"I know but what can I do. Funding is being cut. Heads of state want my ass and this dispute with the prince is winding everything tight. I have to play my cards somehow. I'm getting less and less volunteers when we have to go out on missions. Agents are tired of seeing another one of their own come back in pieces and the government is tired of printing out big checks to hush families of victims up."

"You're cutting it close sir," whispered Susanna.

"Yeah, I know" he sighed, "which is why I'm placing him in your hands."

"WHAT!"

"You're to cover every movement he makes while he's out there."

"But—"

Manning gave her a petulant look. "I'm not asking you, Sue. I'm telling you. Now get your butt in that garbage truck."

Jawing throbbing, she strode away, catching the prince's malevolent eyes, which seemed to take on a level of amusement. She glanced back briefly to confirm whether or not he was taking pleasure in her predicament, but the orange gold orbs revealed nothing but disdain.

"What are you staring at?" she scoffed, jogging up three steps leading into the rear of the garbage truck.

"Good to have you back Sue." Liz smiled.

"Not for too long I hope," she muttered, pressing to back of the command center, moving around Professor Krauss who'd been jabbering away for the last five minutes to six agents. Working her way to the back, she dropped into a seat in a heap, buckled, and reclined her head against the padded cushion.

Alarmingly, Nuada took the one opposite of her, so that they were both facing each other. His cold stare was starting to ride on her nerves. Shaking her head she spoke, "Are we going to keep playing this childish game?" He tipped his head. "Staring," she gestured with two fingers and waving her hand forward and back. "It's really impolite." Absently, Nuada peeled his gaze away, looking about the trucks interior.

"Hey Sue," Hellboy approached, his impressive build making the small area even smaller. "Still know how handle one of these," he handed her an M 9 Pistol.

Susanna smirked as she checked the chamber and cocked the barrel. "Still have my lunch money from the third grade."

He grinned and stepped aside as Liz approached carrying Nuada's sword and spear. He pranced out of his seat the minute his eyes rested on the pair gleaming brilliantly even in the fluorescent light. Instinctively, his hand snapped out to take possession.

Liz drew back. "Promise to play nice?" she asked.

Nuada said nothing.

"Don't worry Liz," said Susanna. "If he acts up I got him." Nuada shot his eyes on her in astonishment. "Don't look so startled. Did really think Manning was going to let you run loose out there without you being guarded at all times. I'll be watching you elf boy, so try not to make things too difficult."

Grinning, Liz handed him his belongings. Susanna almost overheard him exhale as his fingers curled about his spear and blackened. The same hand that tried to choke her to death. She stroked her neck, stirring in her seat. Oddly, no bruise had arisen. No mark to suggest foul play, yet the intense reminder of a strong hand and balmy skin searing her flesh. She never imagined his hand would be so warm, particularly since not a tinge of color kissed his skin.

She observed as he twirled the spear fluidly, rotating the weapon in the air without a misstep, spiraling it above his head before securing it behind his back. She had to admit, the spectacle was quite impressive. He knew how to handle his weapon well.

Nuada took his seat without making further eye contact. Pleased, Susanna skimmed her hand across her gun. If the prince continued acting like this, she wouldn't half to kill him; despite the fact his death would be a tragic lost for Abe. She gazed out the back, watching as the princess placed her hand on his chest. She must have said something to him for the amphibian kept nodding his head.

She saw how Nuada's face contorted, his eyes bitter, stabbing hot darts into Abe as he got into the truck. Was he jealous? She cringed; the whole notion making her uncomfortable. The doors sealed and the massive vehicle began to move steadily out the underground hangar.

Deciding to a make the most of the situation, Susanna eased down into the soft leather, stretched out her long legs, and closed her eyes. She was going to get what little rest she could before facing whatever danger awaited them at the museum.

--

"Wake up sleepy head," Liz said, gently shaking Susanna awake.

"Wah," she cried, bolting upright in her seat, looking wildly about her surroundings.

"We're here. You ready to rock n roll?"

Susanna got to her feet, yawning, and stretching the kinks out her taut muscles. "I'm ready for a bed."

"Not yet." Liz cocked her M9. "Come on."

They marched in unison to the end of the truck and down the steps. Susanna was immediately shaken by the chilly evening, particularly since she'd been asleep for the last two to three hours.

The Museum of Natural History stood before her. It was exactly as how she remembered the last time she'd visited. A tall magnificent edifice constructed in marble and white stone. Originally, it had been an opera house dating back to1837, courting to the wealthy and the powerful, but had been renovated into a museum after a great fire destroyed most of its interior, closing the opera house for good.

Peeling her gaze away from the building, she fanned her eyes across the entire area, which was cornered off by NYPD barricades. Manning stood a little ways to the right speaking to a short, burly man who was clearly in charge of the scene. Patrol cars lined the streets. Uniformed officers played their roles, kept curious onlookers at bay, but it didn't prevent the slew of insults that was hurled at them.

Susanna grimaced at their prejudice. It was getting harder and harder, especially after Hellboy exposed himself to world two months earlier. The scrutiny, the hate, she didn't know if she was able to take any of it and wished Manning hadn't demanded she tag along for this venture.

She spied Prince Nuada a good distance; his gaze was firmly fixed on the mocking people, listening to their slews of hatred. She wondered what drifted in his mind. Self-consumed by his anger for humans, did the crowd add to the animosity swirling in his veins? If so, tonight would be rough, and she would have to double her guard against any attempt he might take on her life.

Shifting, she clipped a radio to her belt, inserted the ear bud in her ear, and then mowed through the group of agents surrounding Krauss as he lectured. "I vant ever' one to stay close der respected partners. Do not stray! Keep radio contact to a minimal. And if you see deh creature…do not attempt to intercept it alone."

"A'right guys we've gotta job to do." Hellboy said, raising an enormous version of a .44 magnum. "Let's get crackin'. Liz, you're wit me."

"Aren't I always," she smirked, treading up the grand stairs behind him.

Susanna took a breath and as she swerved she came face to face with Nuada. She reeled back, her heart dropping to her stomach. "Nice," she hissed, glaring at the Elvin prince. "Look, if we're going to be _forced_ to work together. Let's try to be civil…at least for the night." With that, she jogged up the immense steps, looking back. "Well, let's got elf boy I ain't got all night."

Nuada followed glaring at her.

--

Adrenaline plowed through Susanna's blood vessels the second she stepped into the museum. She'd forgotten the rush she felt each time she went on a mission. How the world slowed with each step she took; the twist at the base of her stomach. A pungent stench crushed her at all sides making her stomach lurch. She flung her arm over her face, stifling a gag. In a two by two formation the team split off in different directions. Red and Liz took the stairs, whilst Abe and Krauss veered to the left. She noticed the prince walking casually to a great arch and strived to gain his attention to which he ignored.

Gritting her teeth, Susanna rushed forward, her skin flustering as anger poured into her cheeks. She took the corner sharply, rounding in a large part of the exhibit, stunned to find it vacant. Nuada was nowhere in sight. Livid, she strode quickly down the hall, taking each corner sharply, entering a new exhibit, searching frantically in all directions for the prince.

"Liz, you copy," she stressed, pressing her radio transmitter.

"Loud and clear."

"He's gone."

"Who?"

"Who else?"

"You lost him!" Liz cried.

Susanna pressed her lips together. "Don't worry. I'll find him." She wrenched her gun out, lodging it in steeled hands. Her pace slowed when she heard strange noises coming from up ahead. Her mouth curled and she broke out into a short jog when the crash of breaking glass slowed her pace. Edging close to an open forum, she peered around the bend.

Horror bleached her skin, eyes widening as she beheld a hideous beast devouring the remains of a security guard. Its huge mandibles worked like scissors to saw off a leg where the creature swallowed the member whole and continued to rip at the corpse.

It paused, thrusting its head into the air, releasing a guttural cry before commencing its feed. Susanna went cold in paralytic fear. The long sabbatical had dulled all instinct, leaving her trembling, unsure, lost in nightmarish horror unfolding before her.

She reigned in her senses, willed her body to life and backed out of the atrium, bumping unknowingly into a vase. The sound of breaking porcelain was louder than she'd ever comprehended alerting the creature to her presence. It turned and let out a rip-roaring bellow that shook the glass in windows before it charged her at full speed.

Susanna opened fire yet the bullets seemed to bounce off the tough, armored flesh. Her chamber empty, she took off running down the hall, reloading her gun, evading the monster on her tail.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" She yelled, firing several shots behind her, diving left and right, doing her best to escape the raging beast.

"Reading yah Sue!" Hellboy answered.

"Get your ass down here, RED! I found it. Or IT found me!"

Professor Krauss came over the speaker. "Dr. Grey, I varned you not to engage. Dr. Grey? DR. GREY!"

A searing pain ripped across the lower part of her torso and Susanna wailed out in agony as she was lifted and tossed high into the air. She slammed hard into the wall, before crashing into a glass display. Moaning, she struggled to rise, cutting her hands on the broken shards of glass. Her head throbbed brutally and her body shook to the core.

Through clouded eyes, she saw the creature draw near, its jaws widening, revealing razor sharp teeth, and flicking out a snake like tongue.

--

A droplet of water splashed on Susanna's cheek and skimmed down her neck rousing her steadily. Sluggish, eyes blurry, she peered out into a wavering darkness. A cold dankness and foul rotting odor oppressed her senses. She strived to pin point her surrounding, yet an ache in her head was splitting her skull, making it difficult to think.

Mouth quivering, she rolled to her side, and gasped; a blinding sting sliced into the lower part of her back then fanned out upwards to her neck, shooting down into her legs. Her fingers clenched a handful of fabric that made up a rumpled little bed laid close to a blazing fire. Fighting the hurt screaming in her body, Susanna sat up, and looked around. Water drizzled out the broken cracks of leaking pipes and rained down from open shafts above. Mold and filth consumed the bricks and cement grounds.

Frightened, she shrank back into the wall, heart pounding.

Where was she in the sewers? Possibly. But how? And she searched frantically to piece together the events that brought her here. She remembered the museum, encountering the creature, but the rest was a complete blur. A light going off in her head, she started to pat herself down in search of her radio. She could try to contact Liz and inform her of her whereabouts. It was missing, along with her gun, and the backup piece she'd hidden in her booth.

'So much for that plan,' she sulked and stilled once she heard noises coming from somewhere in the underground burrow.

Getting to her feet was a great challenge, but soon she was limping down a dark corridor, feeling the walls as the light of the fireplace began to recede. She screamed for help but was drowned out by the piercing cry of a train rumbling by. Her breath was heavy as she walked nervously to a faint gleam of light that drew her to another sanctum. This was no sewer, her mind stressed as she took in strange markings projecting on the walls and the ceiling. The images were majestic speaking of an ancient world forgotten by time. She marveled at the attention to detail, the artistry of the carvings, and the scroll work.

"Awake, at last," she heard a voice echo, and spun around painfully to its direction. Out the shadows, Nuada appeared clutching his spear, naked at the torso. He was bathed in a pale blue light that seemed to make his skin glow. His silvery gold hair hung down in his face in wet, dreaded locks. "Did you think it was all a bad dream?"

"You? Why did you bring me here?"

"If I hadn't you would've been another fine feast for the Kothoga," he said dryly. "Not that you're death would matter much to me."

"The what?"

"The Kothoga, a demon of the ancient realm. A terrible and ruinous form of life that preys on the souls of the living and the dead."

She let out a small snort shaking her head. "I should've known you had a hand in all of this," she glared at him.

"What transpired was not of my doing though I hardly condemn the act." He twirled his spear. "The beast is slain. You have no means to quarrel with me human." Lifting his spear, he wiped the end clean with a piece of cloth, and then discarded it. He held the spear out parallel to the ground and it shortened. In a fluid move, he tucked it close to his side.

"You bastard," she spat, stunned by his callousness. "People, innocent people were killed today! Don't you care about that?"

The look on his face testified to her clearly that he did not. He neither moved nor swayed by anything; untouched by kindness.

Nuada noticed the way she recoiled and bit her lip. Watched the subtle movement of her arm as it slinked about her torso and heard the sharp intake of breath. "You are in pain?"

"As if you care," she scoffed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Why did you not protect yourself as before?" he asked, cocking his head.

"You could've left me for the others to find."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Liz must be going crazy," she said, lowering her head, knowing right at this moment the fire starter was going absolutely ballistic, and demanding they track her whereabouts.

"Cease your inane babbling you foolish, empty-hearted being," Nuada bellowed gaining a stunted looked from Susanna. "And tell me now why you failed to deal with the Kothoga as you dealt with me."

"I don't have to say anything to you," she rasped, turning her back on the arrogant, cold hearted prince.

Nuada moved as quickly as lightening seizing Susanna at the upper part of her arm whirling her right round. She let out a pained gasp as the movement jerked the aching muscles in her back. "Never show your back to me again human. I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor, and you will show me the proper respect owed."

"And if I don't," Susanna said dryly, mouth coiling defiantly into a pout.

"I…will…kill…you."

He gripped her tightly and dragged her in full force back down the narrow dark passage. Susanna did not put up much resistance. Her strength was all but gone and her legs buckled with each tentative step. An excruciating twinge spasm across her back each time Nuada jerked her forward. His strides were long and fast, and her head pounded brutally.

"What do mean to do with me," she cried as they entered a chamber softly bathed in an amber light emanating from ornate chandeliers hung from above. Nuada tossed her roughly onto a bedding of fine linen and sheets made at the far side. He placed his spear on a rack and started rummaging through a selection of vials and glass beakers resting on a stone bench.

While he was distracted Susanna struggled to mentally lift the spear and retrieve it but found the feat impossible. It levitated briefly but dropped in a loud clatter back onto the rack. Nuada paused in his task casting a questionable look at her.

"You have no power." His husky, deep voice rattled her, touched her strangely as a warm hand to skin. Unnerved, she trembled, sending more violent aches shocking through her body. He came close and she avoided his fiery gaze. "What has happened to you?"

"I—I haven't—used my powers—in long time," she admitted, tears blinding.

"But what you did to me—"

"It was a reflex action," she seethed. "No one has ever tried to strangle me!"

His mouth pulled into a devious smirk. "So," he drawled. "You are tame."

Susanna glared at him. "For now."

He held her eyes a long time; the blaze with in the golden pupils scorching her to the marrow. Shaking, she looked away, fighting the pain, the anger, the humiliation swirling inside of her. Arms wrapped about her torso, she carefully sought out the source of the maddening pain threatening to toss her into unconsciousness. Her breath caught once she marked traces of blood on her fingers and realized her chest had been bound by John's shirt.

"Why did bring me here if you're just going to let me die?"

Nuada stilled. Without a reply, he rotated, facing her with a silver goblet in his hand. He held it out to her and commanded she drink.

"It's probably poisoned."

"Drink."

"No."

"DRINK!"

The goblet was thrust in her hand, sloshing a green liquid everywhere, dampening her tank top and jeans. She looked at it and then at the prince suspiciously who pointed at the cup and jerked his head upwards. Susanna sipped and gagged. It tasted like gall and she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Drink it all," Nuada insisted.

Against her better judgment, she obeyed then threw the goblet at his feet. "Letting me die with some dignity?"

Nuada cackled and picked up the cup. "If I was going to kill you I would use my sword."

Silence soon fell upon the chamber. All that remained was the orchestra of water raining from pipes rusting after years of mismanagement and lack of care. Water drizzled in the broken cracks in walls and there was the thunder of the subway every ten minutes.

Susanna was troubled by her circumstances, plagued by the bitter tasting drink and as seconds ticked she felt the muscles in her back loosen as her skin began to grow warm.

She jerked as she swayed, her eyes slowly growing heavy. She looked in the direction of the prince reclined against the wall watching her as though any moment would be her last. She yawned and damn near caught herself in surprise. She cast Nuada a wild look.

"What did you give me?"

He didn't answer instead departed from the chamber. Susanna sought this moment as a chance to escape, but her body would not give. She couldn't rise from the soft bedding beneath her. Weariness took hold. Her bones had turned to jelly. Panic rose as she grew sleepier.

What had he given her?

With a last effort, Susanna hoisted herself to her feet, swaying blindly as sleep started to rob her of her motor functions. She was no longer in pain, surprisingly, but she could barely keep her eye lids open. She staggered to what was their entrance into darkness. The world circled dizzily about her. She tried to focus and remember which tunnel he'd dragged her down for there was more than one. A maze of twists and turns, abandoned halls, and centuries of ancient architecture bulldozed and concealed by humanity.

At a cross point of three tunnels, she chose the one to the left, and push forward shaking her head wildly as the need to sleep grew. She came to the end and found herself horrifying back at where she started; standing before the three tunnels.

"No!" she cried, racing down the tunnel to her right and gasped when she saw she was again at the cross point.

Several times she ran down each tunnel, finding herself at the start. Exhausted, she collapsed to the wet ground, her strength abating. Out of one half opened eye, she saw the prince fully dressed advanced toward her, a glimmering silver object in his hand.

--

"I don't want to hear it Red," exclaimed a frantic Liz. "We're going back out there and we are going to find Sue."

"Manning's got six agents out there combing the entire city looking for her and Prince Un-charming," replied Hellboy. He caught her arm, hardly tickled by the fact she was now blazing hotter than the fires of hell itself. "Calm down, think of the babies."

She glared at him with blazing eyes, wrenching free. "They and I will have more piece of mind if we knew she was here. We're her friends! WE have to go look for her."

"You're not goin' out there in your condition Lizzie. Hey, I'm puttin' my foot down."

The fire starter was about the chew the demons ears off when the massive doors to their room slid apart admitting Abe and Nuala. Liz slinked away from Red rushing to meet them.

"Anything."

"Do not despair Elizabeth Sherman," said the princess. "You're friend is alive…and…with my brother."

Liz went rigid. "All the more reason we have to find her." She moved to grab her gear. "You're connected to your brother. You can lead us to his royal mightiness."

Nuala's eye fell to the floor, sadness claiming the vibrant elation once swirling in her eyes. "I—I cannot."

"Why not?" asked Liz. "You're twins. What you feel he feels, right. You're minds are in sync."

"Long ago," answered Nuala. "But the bond I once shared with my brother is now broken, now that I've given myself to Abraham." The princess lovingly took the amphibians hand. "He is my protector now. The spirit of guardian has departed from my brother."

"So now your brother is twice as angry and twice as foul," Hellboy imputed.

"Yes." Nuala said weakly, lowering her head.

"We're going out there…NOW!" Liz said in a tone that brought an end to all conversation.

Grunting, Hellboy stubbed out his cigar. "Let's rock."

--

"Why didn't you tell me you slept with the princess," Hellboy whispered in Abe's ear as four of them rode the elevator to the top floor.

"This is hardly the time or the place," Abe replied in a low voice. "Besides a gentleman does not discuss such things."

"Come on. I tell you everything."

"We can hear _you_, you know," Liz said annoyed, and gave Red a look. "And what exactly have you been telling him."

"Well, uh," Hellboy scratched the back of his head. "I—"

The elevator chimed.

"Whoa! Saved by the bell."

As the doors rolled apart, they walked out into the main forum stopping dead in their tracks. Agents armed to the teeth had Prince Nuada surrounded. Liz gasped when she saw that Sue was laden in his arms, looking extremely pale and close to death.

"You bastard," she screamed, plowing through agents, Hellboy in tow. "Put her down! Don't you touch!" Nuada merely tipped his head, handing Susanna into Hellboy's keeping, his eyes never faltering from Liz. "You are never to touch her again," she hissed.

* * *

A/N: The Kothoga creature belongs to the writer of The Relic and movie credits as well. I just thought it was cool to add in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Defeated, Nuada must now abide by the principles and regulation of the BPRD. Frustration and urgency soon thrust him into encountering a woman with an awesome ability. Alternate Universe Hellboy II.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Chapter Three

"What are you doing out of the medical wing?" Liz demanded in such a harsh tone that for a moment, Susanna thought she was being admonished by her very own mother. With a cheeky grin spreading across her pliant lips, the good doctor quietly set a mug of steaming Peppermint tea down beside a computer screen, and rotated slowly in the reclining leather chair, to face her dearly beloved friend.

"Another night in the infirmary and I would've gone insane," Susanna admitted, shaking her head from side to side, letting out a quiet giggle.

For three long days, she recuperated; inebriated on a mysterious, potent brew that had left her weak and completely incapacitated. Yet oddly enough, when she had finally recovered, the wounds she'd suffered from the horrific beast's attack had healed without a scar. In all honesty, she never felt better. This only made her question all the more Prince Nuada's true intentions.

Why had he saved her? What were his motives?

She intended to find out.

"You should rest."

Susanna flashed a quirky smile. "Look who's talking," she said, lowering her eyes to Liz's rapidly swelling belly. "I'm fine," she batted her hand playfully, and took up her tea. The hot ceramic glass warmed her chilled palms. "Don't look so worried Liz, I got a little rattled but I've pulled through."

"That's not how it looked when we found you."

"Ah, but you didn't find me."

"Well," Liz stammered and took a step further into the security room displaying dozen of LCD flat screens on continuous play, recording every inch of the private facility that did not exist; at least on record. "We were on our way. Hell, we would've still been out there looking if Manning didn't insist we come back here and regroup."

"You don't have to explain, Liz." Susanna smiled, lightly tapping several keys on a keyboard, "I'm well adverse to protocol and procedure Manning likes to follow to a tea even though we don't." The women giggled and Liz rolled out a chair and took a seat beside Susanna. "He was right to come back here, maintain some level of stability after what transpired at the museum. And I was—"

"You lost your footing," Liz implied, not allowing her friend to verbally bash her failed efforts, especially since she'd been gone so long. "You'll be back and better than ever, I know it."

"Question is," Susanna engaged dismally, "do I want to be back."

Liz frowned. "I need you back. I—Red—Abe—we need you Sue. It's us against the world. Against forces beyond our understanding."

"I—I can't even lift a book—without some great effort," Susanna admitted, mouth quivering. "What good am I against a demon or a psychotic prince who —sprung by some bizarre, twisted intention—dragged me down into the catacombs?"

"You'll get through it," Liz said quickly. "Just promise me you won't quit on me now, not when the babies are coming. Not when I'm scared and fear I won't—won't survive this—this pregnancy."

A terrible chill rippled up Susanna's spine. Radiated to the tips of her finger and toes, filling her with dread. "Don't talk that way Liz," she yelled in a voice so stern, it shocked the fire starter. "I don't ever want to hear you talk that way. PROMISE ME!"

"I promise." It came out in a soft whisper, but it was all Susanna needed to ease away the dark omen circling inside her head. Liz dying? No. It won't happen. It can't. So much and so many depended on her; Susanna understood this. Without Liz, the BPRD would fall apart, and the end of the world would surely follow.

A deafening quiet followed soon afterwards, a silence so strong, Susanna could hear the blood rushing through her head. She felt bad, a fleeting bad for taking her anxieties and fears out on Liz. Nevertheless, death was a subject they were not going to entertain again.

Not now. Not ever.

She eventually set her mind and vision to screen again, scouring videos confiscated from the museum. She couldn't switch her mind off. What was the dark prince conspiring now?

"What are you looking for?" Liz asked, opting a change in conversation would lighten the mood. Before alerting Sue to her presence, she watched her friend study the flat screen in front of her. Unlike dozens of other flat panel screens rolling digital images at different intervals, Susanna's eyes were firmly squared on the hazy grey footage she continuously paused and restarted.

"Looking…for something…unusual," she said, and stopped a sequence, eying it suspiciously.

"Manning had agents running through these DVDs hours before you returned, they found nothing" Liz informed. "I was even here and got a good look at his highness in action. If he wasn't so rooted in hating every single human being on earth, I could actually like the guy. His skills are quite impressive."

"Perhaps," Sue snorted. "It doesn't shade his dark demeanor."

Liz nodded in agreement. "Or why he saved your life. You think he had something to do with that attack."

"He said he didn't but, like the devil, he could be the Father of Lies. And I don't think we should rule out a being who was attempting to slaughter millions upon billions of people." Susanna snubbed, brutally taping the keys. She narrowed her eyes on the screen as she backed up the footage, casually taking an interest in a scene where Prince Nuada had come to her aid.

"Strange," she finally said.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Of all the exhibits in the museum," Susanna angled her head, bringing up the image to show clearer. "The Kothoga ravaged mostly through the World of the Ancient Mayans. Plundered every case and tore through every mannequin."

"The…what…?"

Susanna crinkled her face as she looked at her best friend. "It's what his highness called it. He says it's a creature of his world. It feeds on the souls of the living and the dead."

"Glorious," spouted Liz.

"I know."

She tapped the space bar, paused the screen, before rewinding footage, and playing the scene again. She leaned forward, watching the beast smashed through glass case after case. It was then she noticed a faint image of a man shielded behind a massive column. The shape and girth were unmistakable.

Prince Nuada.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw the creature rear its massive head upward to peer at him. He stretched out hand and beast cocked his head as though mystified before continuing its rampage about the chamber. Nuada then faded into the shadows just as she entered to be horrified by the creature's presence.

The whole act was so quick, if her eyes hadn't been trained to the screen for the last hour, she would have missed it.

"Son-of-a bitch," she hissed, surging out of the chair, knocking it to the ground, and storming furiously out of the security room.

"What? What is it?" Liz hollered after her, utterly confused.

--

Undeterred by the lateness of the hour, Nuada reveled in the silence elevating the sharp pings and clangs that echoed as he moved his staff in fluid motions. His heart thundered mercilessly has he pushed his body beyond limits. Sweat streaming down his pale flesh he sparred for nearly an hour before coming to rest his chest heaving. He twirled the sleek weapon at the end of the vigorous routine; his eyes landing on the large double doors that once again had him securely within a private quarter of the BPRD.

Once again, his freedom and staff and sacred sword were deprived. Only this time he had outwitted the humans who kept him prisoner. Distressed but grateful for the return of one of their own agents, they failed to properly disarm of him of the second weapon—he had hidden discreetly within the folds of his robes—before securing him deep within his quarters.

The woman, Susanna, had served a small purpose.

Crossing the black marbled floor, he set the menacing weapon down. His hand strummed over its length as he admired the details carved in the metal. A profound sadness forced its way into his thoughts. This was once his father's spear back when the old king once ruled a vast and mighty kingdom. But now, Bethmora had shriveled into derelict, scattered communities hidden from the sight of man.

Eyes closing, Nuada uttered several words in the dialect of his people, vowing to restore the world rightly theirs. His back to door, he straightened when he heard a hiss, and the clunk of heavy locks as the massive doors opened and sealed once more.

There was a movement of soft footsteps advancing and Nuada hardened as a faint, misty scent filled his nostrils. He darkened.

"I hope you have a permit for that," Susanna's voice came flowing from behind him. "Unauthorized weapons are forbidden on the premises."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked in a scathing manner, rotating, staring her down with fiery pupils that could probably scorch flesh.

Susanna steadied her nerves; she had taken part in this scene already. This time she was neither daunted nor intimidated. Only infuriated. Still, despite fierce reservations, she couldn't but feel a wave of uncertainty as she struggled to rein in her powers. As if reading her mind, his head bow to the right as though amused. He was mocking her and her ability to self-preserve her own person. Inflamed by anger, she flinched, boring dark resentful glares into him.

"You lied to me," she lashed out vehemently.

"Lie." Nuada gawked at her like one facing a deranged woman. "Never. I am not like your kind." He took tentative paces about his chamber, casting her heated glances, while making his way to his bed. He gathered up a black, silken robe, and draped it over his muscular frame.

Her eyes slid close, a breath of relief ease passed her lips. For a second, she'd been questioning her mental sanity at the revelation she found the prince appealing to the eye. Was she blind? He was beautiful. Bold, yet terrifying. But, his heart was cold, and his hatred radiated.

Stiffening, Susanna raised her head in defiance. "The creature…this Kothoga. You knew about it! You knew the whole time."

"What being of the Unseen Realm does not know of it? I have enlightened you before on what it is." He stared at her coldly, "Must I suffer your idiocy as well as your foul air."

Susanna gritted her teeth. He had called her stupid. "I saw you on the security footage. You were pacifying it as though it were a pet."

Nuada advanced to her, a furious pace that sent her staggering backwards, and crashing into the wall. A cry came out sharply as she locked with intense, golden pupils.

"Are you certain you saw what you saw?"

"Yes," she whispered, staring at him defiantly.

"You're eyes," Nuada said after a moment, a smile curling his mouth as he gazed into the blue depths. He had seen such eyes. The golden stare was all too common among his kind, but Susanna's eyes mirrored the sky, and a memory plaguing of another time, another world, another face. Her pupils were so like the cerulean heavens that once stretched out for an eternity, and were not shadowed by immense buildings or smothering smog.

"You're eyes," he repeated again, beguiled, feeling himself fall into the deep, cerulean pools that held endless mysteries. He was gradually warmed by memories and the sounds of a distant laughter buried in his thoughts.

Her gaze flickered away, dropping to the slope of his neck, to a scar peeking just above the V of his dark robe; only to feel her cheeks squeezed as he caught her face in his hand, and forced her to look at him.

Susanna felt her mind warp as she targeted a gold statue of Buddha nestled in the bookstand. It quivered as she moved it; swooped, narrowly crashing into the ground as she levitated it. _Closer_, her mind exploded. It dipped and bobbed till she finally steadied it.

Her lungs burned as she held her breath, ready to pitch the statue straight into Nuada's back when his hand softened and his thumb caressed the ample swell of her lips. The statue splintered into a thousand pieces as it shattered against the marble. Nuada, startled, released her immediately and Susanna took this as an opportunity to set a good amount of space between their persons.

"Another attempt on my life," he raged angrily, looking at her and then at the broken, porcelain statue.

Shaking her head, Susanna labored at gaining control of her riled emotions, which had been easily ignited by the sensuous movement of his finger passing over her lips. She ripped a sleeved covered arm savagely over her mouth in order to douse the flame.

"Then perhaps," her voice came out weakly, enraging her all the more. "You should keep your hands off of me!"

"Be gone!" He commanded, flicking his hand, sending her away in a pompous, royal manner.

"Gladly."

A sharp turn, Susanna propelled in swift strides to the massive doors, signaling the agent outside. The giant doors slid forward and she slipped through before they widened completely. She hustled down the hall, keeping her poise till she was in the third wing of the building. Her wing. Her quarters just ten paces away, and there she would be safe to unlock the mystery of what transpired between her and the prince.

"What the hell was that?" she gasped, once inside, alone, patting her chest, easing into a white sofa decked in the living area. She reached up and lightly feathered her lips. It tingled with the memory of his touch and the excitement coursing through every cell of her body.

A faint tapping sound emerged from her door. Rattled, Susanna rose on wobbly legs, nearly colliding into the coffee table. She approached the door, opening it a smidge. At first, she reacted to the sight of white hair with golden hues at the end, and reared back quickly.

"Do not be alarmed," Nuala called out, stretching out a hand. "It is I and not my brother."

Susanna gripped the door, hardening. "What makes you think I'm expecting him?"

"I—I felt your—reservation," said the princess. "Although, I am no longer tied to my brother, it hasn't dulled or swayed my empathic abilities."

"Look," Susanna sighed, leaning heavily into the doorway, "I hate to be rude, but I've had a long and relatively unfulfilling last few days. So, I'm going to call it a night." She didn't mean to be affront with the Elvin maiden, but she just didn't think she could stomach the presence of another being from the 'Unseen World'.

"I understand, but I do wish to speak with you," Nuala pleaded. "Please."

"If you've come to state you're brother's case—"

"I have not," the princess said quickly. "I'm merely curious as to why he fancies you."

"Fancies me!" Susanna wanted to laugh. "You must be joking."

Without a thought, Nuala held her hand in the air, a soft intake of air filling her lungs. "You're attracted to him," she said in pure surprise.

The assumption sparked Susanna into a craze. She seized the elf maid by the wrist, ignoring her cry as she dragged her inside her room. She slammed the door shut and bolted the door. "Now, you listen here," she raved, swinging around to stare heatedly at the princess. "Whatever it is you might have felt or saw put it far from your mind. Because there is no possible frickin' way I'm attracted to your brother!"

"But I felt—"

"Nothing—but my hatred and resentment! Do you recall he tried to kill me?"

"He saved you," Nuala inputted.

"For some sick, demented purpose, no doubt." Susanna let out a haggard breath, clawing her hands into her hair. "Why do you put up with him? I've seen the way he treats you and quite frankly, I wouldn't tolerate his attitude one bit?"

Nuala lowered her head. "He wasn't all bad," she said meekly.

"Spare me the history," Susanna replied. "I don't want to hear how valiant he was till he fell from grace. To him, I'm like the dog shit you scrape off your shoe."

"You must understand—"

"What?" she demanded, eyes burning hot holes into Nuala, "why he hates us? Or you—his own sister?" Susanna cocked her head, a sneer thinning her lips. The heat of Nuada's fingers pulsing on the tender flesh and she pinched her mouth in her teeth.

She took Nuala's silence in full, strolling to the door, grandly thrusting the dark wood open. "I have no problem with you, your highness. But your brother is another subject I do not want to address—again."

Without a word, the princess filed out the chamber, taking once last pleadful look at the rattled human female, before walking somberly down the hall. A hard slam shut the door. A frustrated scream propelled Susanna to the bathroom.

"Fancy," she muttered as she stripped off her clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. "I doubt that."

Author's Note: Yeah, it's real short. But I couldn't bring myself to write more. So, lend a girl some ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Defeated, Nuada must now abide by the principles and regulation of the BPRD. Frustration and urgency soon thrust him into encountering a woman with an awesome ability. Alternate Universe Hellboy II.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Chapter Four

Susanna Grey sat on the kitchen counter stirring a cup of the hot cocoa and placing a Drakes Coffee cake on a plate. It was late...close to two o'clock in the morning. On these rare occasions, she would take this time (when sleep refused to come) to steal into the massive kitchen of the BPRD and raid the cupboard for any morsel of food that would not undo her morning.

All was silent. Except for a selected crew of agents mining the wheels of security, hardly anyone was roaming the halls. It had been quiet at the BPRD. So, it was rather a surprise to see the Elven princess glide into the large food prep area at this time of night.

Letting out a startled cry in surprise, Nuala froze mid-step; a slim, white hand on her chest as though to still her racing heart. She wore a sky blue, airy night gown that rested just above her small white feet. Susanna squirmed in her sweat pants and white tank…feeling somewhat frumpy compared to the elegant princess.

However, Nuala's white hair, normally sleek and perfectly combed, was in wild tousles. Susanna suppressed a giggle knowing the elf maiden had been necking with Abraham earlier, which would explain the dark bruise on her neck.

The pair stared at each other and Nuala looked as though she might turn and flee the kitchen. Somberly, Susanna recalled how she had behaved...cold and violently angry almost...and felt bad about it. She didn't know what was becoming of her. She was never this nasty or temperamental...well...sometimes...but not to strangers.

"Hot chocolate?"

Nuala's brows crinkled, "I beg your pardon?"

Susanna lifted her cup in a gesture of display. "Hot chocolate, it's a drink, my specialty," she repeated again, hoping to smooth things over between them. "Would you care for some?"

"That would be lovely," Nuala answered with a single nod of the head and went to where Susanna sat high on the counter. Susanna jumped down and retrieved another coffee mug and began to pour a mixture of milk, cream, chocolate, sweetener, and a special blend of vanilla and nutmeg. She rotated and handed the cup to the princess.

Princess Nuala accepted the cup with a gracious smile. Seating herself on a chair beside a table, she blew the steam away before taking her first sip of the mocha drink. "Mmm, delicious," she said, smacking her lips and quivering as the hot liquid warmed her insides.

"Best with a bit of baked sweet goodness," Susanna commented cajolingly and slid a box of coffee cake to her. "Try one," to which Nuala did and with sheer delight, after a taste, devoured the sugary treat.

They ate and drank in contented silence until finally Susanna spoke, "I'm sorry." Nuala's eyebrows arched together, widening her illuminating amber colored eyes all the more. The confused look nearly a smirk to break on Susanna's face. "I didn't mean to be so rude…" she released a sigh, shaking her head. "The other night…my head wasn't on straight."

"You have just returned from seeing my brother."

"Yes—your brother—" Susanna said dryly, finishing off the rest of her hot chocolate as if it were a shot of Whiskey. She rose and discarded the Drake's Coffee cake box in the trash. Her back to the princess she silently prayed, hoping Nuala wouldn't bring up her speculations that she might be somewhat attracted to her odious sibling. Astonishingly, the Elvin princess began to relate on other matters.

"He still will not receive me," Nuala lowered the mug to her lap, eyes melancholy. "He will not even speak to me. I—the only family he has remaining."

"He doesn't _speak_ to anyone...berate is a better terminology," Susanna replied going to the sink to wash her mug and setting it on the rack to dry. She took the elf maiden's to rinse and put away.

"He is enraged by my relationship with Abraham. He says I have betrayed our people…that I have betrayed him."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your brother has a twisted thing for you."

When no reply came from Nuala at such a vile insinuation Susanna felt her skin prickle in revulsion. She peered over her shoulder and saw the princess lower her head. Was it shame? Guilt? Susanna blinked and drew in a breath, not realizing she'd been holding hers in for such a long period.

"I believe it is part of the reason why our father has always kept us separated." She gradually lifted her eyes to meet the Susanna. "It is not what you think. We have always shared...a bond...since the hour of our birth. Our connection…until recently…has confused many. They are sometimes disturbed by the bond we share. Does it trouble you?"

"No!" Susanna blurted out unintentionally, and raked a hand through her long blond hair. Hell, she didn't know what to say after that. Of course she heard of numerous cases on twins that shared a psychic bond. She'd watched investigative reports on the Discovery Channel. But what bothered was the fleeting sense of... She exhaled for she did not know what she felt and did not want to know.

Unexpectedly, she became uncomfortable and felt Nuala's distress rolling off her body in waves. "I think its best we turn in for the night."

Nuala nodded in agreement. "Yes," she whispered. "Of course, you are right." Hands clasped in front of her, head bowed, she walked to the door, and then turned around. "I enjoyed the drink and cake, thank you."

Susanna gave her a pleasant smile and watched the princess fade down the hall. She remained in the kitchen alone, ill at ease, torn by the knowledge now rotating in her head. She pressed her fingertips to her head, wincing almost to a headache barely below the surface, but slowly coming into being.

Turning out the lights, she headed down the hall in the opposite direction. To reasons beyond her comprehension she found herself outside Prince Nuada's detention chamber and in a feverish pace tapped the security code on the panel beside the massive doors. The gears churned and squeaked as the doors parted. She entered the chamber, wildly on the defensive, searching the inner sanctum.

()()()()

The visions returned. Memories forged from long ago slithered to forefront. The soft lines of a mouth and azure eyes thrust Prince Nuada out another restless sleep. The statuesque image of a princess cocooned in marble tomb renewed his fervent hatred of humans. He rose suddenly, unfolding his long powerful legs to plant them on the floor and rise out of bed.

He found no solace in sleep, only the vile recollection that the kingdom that was destined to be his by birth and blood was torn asunder. His people scattered to the live in darkness and misery and he a perpetual prisoner. He plucked his spear from off its resting place, held the cold silver for a singular before gliding into a series of leaps, and twirls across the chamber. His prison.

Again a woman forever poised in stone lay bathing in a pool of moonlight flickered into his mind driving the rage within him to unprecedented heights. His nerves tightened and his muscles quivered. His breath came in quick pants and his heart pounded mercilessly in chest as Nuada battled against imaginary enemies. The humans who had claimed the life of his beloved wife.

()()()()

Suzanna located him in the center of his gilded chamber. Handsome, strong, virile, the upper portion of his body was coated in a sheen of sweat as he maneuvered through vigorous drills. She marked the numerous scars along his chest and upper arms; evidence of the many battles he wage and fought. As if sensing her presence, he stopped short, his back to her. He flipped his spear and pressed it to his side.

"I had no desire to you again?" He said, a sneer thinning his lips. Susanna gawked, stupefied, staring numbly at the beautiful being in front of her. Nuada turned his head slowly, his white hair spilling over his shoulder, marking her with feigned interest. He watched the color rise in her neck, meeting her ample cheeks at his declaration. "Why are you here?"

Annoyed by his foul nature, she steeled, "I'm here, not by choice," she clarified, "but I've come here…to…to ask why you won't speak to your sister. Princess Nuala is perfectly sweet and gracious. And she is, by far, the only person in this whole damn place who actually cares about you."

Nuada flinched, his eyes closing in on her, the fiery orbs piercing into her. Tight lipped, he assailed her with a dangerous look that made her quiver nervously. She fought the 'fight or flight' instincts that prickled her skin and caused her to stand more erect as she faced an outright volatile and treacherous being. Her breath came out in a strangled choke as he took a step to her but he veered away to place the gleaming silver spear on a rack.

"It is not your business." He finally said after an endless pause.

"Maybe, maybe not, but she loves Abraham and he loves her," she said with insistence, "and if their happiness reflects on your approval—"

Nuada let out a hiss, his head snapping to her, eyes cold. "I will never grant my consent to such a vile union. Nor will your pathetic attempt to sway me into thinking light on the subject prevail." Nuada said bitingly. "She has turned her back on our people by her abominable relations with that creature."

Susanna attacked, folding her arms across her chest. "That creature you speak of is my friend. And you can't blame her for wanting to make the most of a situation _you_ placed her in."

"I did nothing," he said grimly.

"Oh, yes you did. Because of your cruel indifference…_hatred_…to put it plainly…you've thrust her out of a world she's always known and practically have her institutionalized here like a criminal. It's no wonder she's turned to the first person who makes her smile." Susanna took a step forward. "Abe is good to her," she said in defense of her friend.

"I do not approve."

"Well, it's not your call to make, so, just deal with it." Tossing her head, she swiveled on her toes, turning to leave; Nuada's voice suddenly propelled into her back.

"Did really come here to lecture me on my relationship with my sister or to come to terms with your own?"

Aghast, Susanna spun around in time to see him closing the distance between them. He shadowed her with slow but earnest steps. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Awareness flooded into every cell in her body, and she started to tremble, fighting the intense heat that was spreading like a wildfire.

She struggled to keep her voice level. "I—I don't know what you're talking about?"

Nuada's lip curled upward. She blinked in alarm. It was the first time she ever saw him smile and it released a flurry of butterflies in the pit of her belly. It was a faint little gleam of joy, but disturbingly it made him appear more malicious.

Like a lion stalking its prey, Nuada walked the distance in slow, strides. Susanna slowly became unglued; she backed away, coming into contact with the cold metal of the double doors. Her heart thundered in her chest. Nuada stood just a breath away. His very presence assaulted every fiber of her being. His essence devoured her whole. Inhaling deeply, she was unexpectedly rocked to the core. He had the most intoxicating smell. It was like breathing in the richness of the earth after a torrential rain. She couldn't help but drown herself in it. Tortured by waves of confusing emotion slamming into her all at once, she tried to pull her sanity back together; failing undoubtedly. She stiffened as he stretched out a hand and began to trace the curve of her neck with the tips of his fingers.

"Don't touch me," she seethed, coming unglued. She moved to flee, remembering all too well the incident in the laboratory. His hand fused about her throat, making her freeze like a mannequin. Unsure by what he would do next, her heart started beating rapidly.

Nuada eased his body closer. His bare chest pressed into the fullness of her breast as he blocked her retreat. He nuzzled her face with his tip of his nose, his voice coming out low and husky. "You forget I can see into your very being. Your aura unveils all your secrets."

Color and heat exploded into Susanna's face. He could read her like an open book…literally. She thought she had a handle on her emotions; had them reined and under control. But all the while, Prince Nuada was exposed to every detail of her private thoughts. He had discovered her closely guarded secret. She found him _appealing_.

"I have no secrets." She snapped in an effort to steer him off, while forcing her heartbeat to return to a normal rate. Angrily, she smacked her hands into his chest, trying her best effort to push him off. It did little good. The elf was a brick wall.

Nuada chuckled amused by her petty attempt to escape. Emboldened, his forefinger began to trace the length of her throat, caressing the vein in her neck that was now throbbing wildly. He heard the subtle change in her breathing and noticed how her cerulean pupils dilated. He soon became aware of an alluring odor. A potent, feminine heat. He smirked maliciously.

"Your vile human form reeks with undisclosed wants and desires," he said in a hush tone. He held her captive, stroking his fingers into her hair, letting the silky strands to slip through his fingers. Susanna quivered, unnerved by his gentleness. She wanted so much to push his hand away but couldn't gather the strength to do so.

He studied her carefully. Every action bespoke her desire to flee. But for reasons beyond his comprehension he couldn't let her go…not yet…not until he was able to break this foolish hold she had over. After the other night she left him, his thoughts were locked on her. His attempts to rid her presence from his mind by rigorous training to the point of dead exhaustion had been futile. She perplexed him. Angered him. And a temptation so great it began to gnaw at him.

Suzanna flinched as Nuada lifted his hand to brush his thumb over her lips. She felt her shoulder blades dig into the hard steel as she tried to place as much space between them as possible. Time slowed. He bent low, his face close; his lips almost touching her mouth. Her heart stopped. Suzanna believed at that moment she would fall dead from fainting. A siren screamed in her eardrums. Red lights circled and the pair jumped apart. She whispered a silent prayer in thanksgiving. What was about to occur between her and the prince could upset the time space continuum. He had nearly kissed her.

There he stood watching, debating, striving to make sense of what had just transpired. What he had done? He withdrew, positioning himself a good foot away. His aversion to humans, he was beguiled by the pretty blond before him; standing flushed, totally aroused, and extremely livid all at once. Amazing. These humans are emotional bunch.

"You are free to run and hide?" He said, in a mocking tone, waving her away.

Rage burned in her eyes. Furious, Susanna felt her powers humming through her blood like a freight train. She might've killed him if her ears didn't suddenly pain her as a loud siren wailed in the airways. Susanna jumped almost ten feet into the air. She backed away from the doors to where the prince stood as they looked about the chamber now swirling in blue lights. To Susanna's horrifying dismay, she recognized the signals bouncing off the walls.

Nuada was already several paces away by the time she managed to gather her wits. His back was to her. She sensed his confusion, most importantly his malice. It was the security alarms.

Seconds later a monotone voice came on the speaker: _**Attention! Attention! This is a Level 5 emergency! For security reasons the facility is now on lockdown! Attention! Attention! This is a Level 5 emergency! For security reasons the facility is now on lockdown!**_

"Oohh, shit!" Susanna cried, running to the door to override the security. Her fingers worked the buttons madly.

"What is happening?" Nuada demanded, stalking to her.

She scowled at him as if his question was stupid. "Are you deaf? We are in lockdown."

"What does this mean?"

She whirled around glowering at the prince when all efforts to open the doors failed. Her arms went out. "It means one of those damn critters must've gotten out of its cell! Which means, to ensure it doesn't escape and do terrible harm to the public, we are in lockdown until it is caught."

"How long will this take?"

"Does it look like I know? I'm telekinetic not psychic like Abe…aww fuck!" She covered her face with her hand as a terrible realization came into clarity.

"What vexes you?"

She lowered her hands, eyes dark as she looked at him. "We're stuck together!"

Nuada cocked his head. "Stuck together?"

"Yes! Stuck together. I can't leave."

"What do you mean you cannot leave?"

"I can't open the door."

"You entered here with absolutely no trouble," he stated.

"That's was before the security system went haywire. For my safety…and yours," she muttered. "No one is allowed in or out of their quarters until the containment crew has captured whatever it is that's escape."

"Are you not a part of this…this…crew as you call it?"

"Not my area of expertise," Susanna retreating to the large double door, sliding the ground and kicking out her legs in an unladylike manner.

Nuada gawked at her action. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Getting comfortable," she replied. "This may take a while sometimes days, especially if it's small and hiding in the AC ducts.

"No," he started shaking his head. "You will not stay here!"

"And where do you suppose I go?"

"Anywhere!"

Susanna temperament fizzled into a riotous anger. "Don't yell at me! I'm not some elf handmaiden who's frightened of your shadow."

Raging, Nuada stomped to her. She made a sound and worked an eyebrow upwards and then flexed her hand to lift his spear off the rack. It soared in the air stopping right in front of him. His expression became dangerous to point where she knew he was hungering for her blood. She caused the spear to dance and spin. "A family heirloom is it? I see you treasure this above all other things.

"I've been practicing pretty boy, and I'm getting back to my old strength again. If you so much as feel on me like you did before and I'll nail you and your little toy to the wall. You got that?"

She received no answer but a curt nod. Nuada took a step to take his weapon and she shook her head. "Tsk, tsk," she sucked her teeth, shaking her head, as she nailed the spear in the highest point of the ceiling. "Let's keep it as insurance and last time I checked elves don't fly."

"You'll pay for this outrage," he said through his teeth.

"Perhaps," she shrugged, her eyes glistening. "But not tonight, and the last thing I want to do is deal with you, so why don't you just you disappear."

Susanna watched him storm away like an ill-mannered child. Rolling her eyes, she came to the conclusion that it was going to be a long and difficult night. Even worse was the Prince's in-depth perception of her sexual attraction. A misconception she was going to clarify very soon. She would be a liar to say there wasn't something appealing about him, but his cruelty shinned brighter that the evening star.


End file.
